Wizard's Clue
by The Brainless Wonderr
Summary: Sure, Wizard's Chess looks pretty violent. But that's NOTHING compared to what Harry and his friends (and even Draco) get involved with during a lil game of Wizard's Clue...Chap 2 up..PLEASE R/R!!
1. Detention

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything related - it all belongs to the amazing J.K.Rowling. I also do not own the game, characters, or rules of Clue - it all belongs to Parker Brothers. I do, however, own the idea of putting the two together ::audience rolls eyes:: Uhh, yea....  
  
**A/N:** I've seen a couple of Clue stories, but I think mine's different from them. I hope, lol. I don't know if Draco's mean enough, cause I have a soft spot for him and might have made him too nice, so sorry if I did. This starts out slow, but bear with me...they'll get to the game by chapter 3, I like to lead up to the big parts, lol. Alright, enough author noting, on with the story....  
  
**Wizard's Clue  
Chapter 1: Detention**  
  
Draco grudgingly trudged up the stairs from the Slytherin quarters in the lower dungeons and then down the dimly lit hall towards the Potions classroom. Along the way, he kicked a few stones in pure spite. How could Snape do this to _him_, his favorite student? Longbottom was bound to screw up the potion on his own anyway and Draco was only making the situation more entertaining by adding extra eyes of newts. Unfortunately, Snape had caught him in the act and immediately gave him detention. Not to mention he also was able to control the potion before it blew up and turned the entire class into giant purple toads. Draco smirked. He wouldn't have minded seeing Potter, Weasley, and the mudblood as giant toads. It would give him more to laugh at.  
  
~~  
  
Unfortunately for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the sight of Malfoy dumbfounded that the Head of Slytherin house had given him detention was too much for them to handle. All the Gryffindors had burst into hysterics and smirks at the announcement of the detention, but quickly shut up when Snape had whirled around.  
  
Do you think detention is a laughing matter?  
  
Ron couldn't help an extra snort, nor Harry a smirk; and Hermione reprimanded both with a slap on their arms.  
  
Ahh, so you do. Potter, Weasley, Granger: you can all join Mr. Malfoy at 7:00 tonight. Anyone else?  
  
~~  
  
This is so unfair, Ron huffed as they briskly made their way down to the dungeons, not wanting to be late. I mean, that's got to be the funniest thing to ever happen in Potions. Snape give _Malfoy_ detention? Classic. Then he had to ruin the moment and throw detention at us.  
  
Well, we wouldn't be going if you didn't have to snort in front of his face. This is Snape we're talking about, of course he'd punish _us_. And _I_ didn't even do anything, Hermione complained.  
  
Sensing Ron's retaliation, Harry stepped between the two and put an arm around each of their shoulders. It doesn't really matter guys. I think detention is worth the look on the ferret's face - absolute shock. Priceless.  
  
Ron grinned while Hermione shrugged, still miffed about receiving detention.  
  
At least you did something, piped up a slender redhead behind them. All I was trying to do was remove the eyelash from my eye, and Snape claimed I wasn't paying attention to his lecture and diagram on the board. I was trying to get the eyelash out so I could _see_ the stupid diagram, but he wouldn't buy it. Slimy git.  
  
Ron laughed. After four years with him, what do you expect, Gin? Snape to grovel at our feet, hanging onto every word we say? Fat chance.  
  
Ginny glared at her brother's back. Shut up, Ron. You're not making the situation any better.  
  
He turned around and stuck his tongue at his little sister, and then ducked and ran ahead laughing as Ginny attempted to punch him.  
  
Ooh, is the Weasel scared of being punched by a girl? His _little sister_ no less?  
  
Ron stopped laughing and glared at Malfoy, who was walking towards them, his trademark smirk in place.  
  
Screw off, Malfoy.  
  
Draco shrugged and leaned against the wall outside of the classroom, his blonde hair hanging in his gray eyes. So you all thought it was funny to see me get detention, huh?  
  
Harry grinned. Hell yea, it was the best thing that ever happened in Potions class. You should have seen your face: pure shock that your beloved Professor Snape gave you detention.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. Yes, well, I _was_ shocked. But I figured that Snape must have just had a bad day, and he'll realize the error he made as soon as I walk in. Then _I'll_ be the one laughing at you.  
  
Hermione snorted as she entered the classroom. Sure, whatever you say, Malfoy.  
  
He hmphed as he followed the other Gryffindors. Snape hadn't arrived yet, as it wasn't quite 7:00. They all took seats, wondering what their task would be. At 7:00 on the dot, Snape abruptly came flying in, black cape billowing behind him. He took his seat at the front of the classroom and eyed his five students.  
  
Well, welcome, he smirked. Due to various reasons, you will all be serving a detention tonight. The job I have chosen is large, but considering there are five of you, it shouldn't take _too_ long, he said snidely.  
  
He stood up and motioned for them to follow him. They exited the classroom and walked down the full length of the corridor before turning right into a darker, colder hall. Snape led them past a few empty classrooms before unlocking one and entering.  
  
The classroom was lit by moonlight streaming in through the window and smelled very musty. Snape pointed his wand and a bunch of candles appeared and lit up the room. The young wizards and witches could see that the classroom was very dirty; dust adorned all the tables and dirt covered the floor. It looked like an antique Potions lab, with all the rusty cauldrons on the wall and long ago emptied jars on the shelves. The professor watched their reactions: Potter's grimace; Granger's curious scan of the room; both Weasleys' looks of horror; and Malfoy's of disgust. Boy, were they going to have fun.  
  
Professor Dumbledore wishes to reopen this classroom to the students. As you can see, it is not in the best of shape or cleanliness. I want the five of you to make it suitable for learning - dust off the shelves and tables, clean out the storage closet, rid the cauldrons of their rust, mop the floors, etc. You are to use no magic; I have even taken the liberty of providing you with the cleaning supplies you will need, he told them, pointing to the corner of the room where several disinfectants, mops, rags, and buckets lay.  
  
Unfortunately, I can't stay to watch you toil over your work, but I will be back by midnight to check up on you. I expect a decent job. Any questions?  
  
The Gryffindors remained silent, mentally cursing Snape with all their might. Draco however, looked at them smugly before speaking to his teacher.  
  
Professor, do I really have to do this?  
  
Snape looked at him. Why yes, of course, Draco. Do you think this is some type of joke?  
  
Draco's smug grin fell and he gasped. But, Professor, I'm...I'm your favorite student! You can't do this to me!  
  
Draco, I don't think you realize to the full extent the amount of danger you put yourself and your fellow fifth years in. I hope this detention will teach you a lesson and knock some common sense into that blond head of yours.  
  
With that said, Snape turned and left a dumbfounded Draco standing in the midst of the laughing Gryffindors.  
  
  
  
  
~~  
What'd ya think? Let me know in a **REVIEW**. Chapter 2 coming in the next two days.  



	2. Cleaning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything related - it all belongs to the amazing J.K.Rowling. I also do not own the game, characters, or rules of Clue - it all belongs to Parker Brothers. I do, however, own the idea of putting the two together ::audience rolls eyes:: Uhh, yea....  
  
**A/N:** Well, its obvious Harry Potter readers are a tough crowd. No reviews? Come on, this can't be THAT bad. Or can it? Well, whatever..PLEASE read & **review**!!  
  
**  
Wizard's Clue  
Chapter 2: Cleaning**  
  
  
Draco continued standing there, mouth open, too dumbfounded to speak. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny continued laughing and making comments.  
  
I thought he was going to realize the error of his ways? I guess it wasn't a mistake after all, Hermione chided.  
  
Oops! Now poor Malfoy's gonna have to do some manual labor, Ron chuckled.  
  
Draco whipped around. Oh shut up, Weasel. I can handle it. Just because I am wealthy enough to own servants, unlike _you_ Weasleys, to do my chores and cleaning for me doesn't mean I am incapable of doing them myself.  
  
Harry and Ginny quickly grabbed Ron's arms to keep him from beating the crap out of Draco. Although Ginny felt like helping him, she kept her temper as she struggled to control her brother's.  
  
Hermione sighed. Whatever, Malfoy. Just prove it by actually helping us clean this place up.  
  
He smirked and surveyed the room. Fine. I'll clean out the closet. All I have to do is move crap around.  
  
Good, you do that, Hermione muttered as she, Ron, Ginny, and Harry divided the rest of the work.  
  
Draco meanwhile had grabbed a dust cloth and opened the closet door. He was greeted by piles of boxes stocked on top of one another and shelves lined with dusty books. His eyes widened at the amount of the mess. He didn't think one lousy dust cloth would be any help. He decided to start his task by moving the boxes so he could clean around them. He picked one up, and underestimating its weight, dropped it on the ground. The effect of the drop shook the entire closet, sending an avalanche of dust all over the 15 year old.  
  
Outside, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were diligently working when they heard the thud followed by a loud groan. Ginny and Harry were slopping soap on the floors and then rolled their mops across it. It wasn't doing much except for spreading the dirt around. Ron was attempting to de-rust the cauldrons, a job he found was going to take a while. Hermione was cleaning out one of the two hundred stained jars that filled the shelves, and lifted her head at the noise.  
  
Do you think he's alright?  
  
Um, do you think we care? Harry asked.  
  
Ron agreed. Yea, really Mione. This is Malfoy we're talking about. I couldn't care less if a Dementor was in there sucking the life out of him.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Neither could I, you nitwit. It's just that if something happens, and he lives to tell the tale, he's going to blame it on _us_.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded in understanding, both silently forming the word on their lips. Before Hermione could remark about their denseness, Draco came out of the closet muttering something about being allergic to dust. The Gryffindors' eyes widened at the sight. His Hogwarts robes were no longer black, but a white-gray. His face and hands were caked with dust, and his tousled blond hair was now speckled. He kept spitting wads of dust out of his mouth, and Harry couldn't contain himself.  
  
Oh my gosh, look out! It's the Abominable snowman!  
  
The _who_?!? Ron and Ginny asked, quite puzzled.  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione, who shook her head and laughed. Um, nevermind.  
  
The closet too much for you to handle, Malfoy? Ginny chuckled.  
  
Wow, never thought I'd see a day where Draco Malfoy wasn't pale as a ghost, Ron laughed.  
  
Oh, sod off, all of you! Draco growled. I drop one bloody box and the entire closet of dust falls on me! Just my luck.  
  
Hermione laughed at his predicament. To see Draco Malfoy covered in dust was a once in a lifetime sight. You should have taken your robe off so it wouldn't have gotten filthy.  
  
Draco took a moment to notice that everyone else was robe-free and glared at her. _Sorrrrrry_. I didn't think of it. He removed his robe, revealing dark gray GAP sweatpants and a t-shirt. Happy, mudblood?  
  
Hermione no longer flinched or became upset at the usage of that name. She ignored it and shook her head. No, because I couldn't care less. I just found it funny, that's all.  
  
Muggle clothes, eh, Malfoy? I figured you'd find that too low for such a high and mighty pureblood wizard like yourself to wear, Harry sneered.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. No, Potter, I don't. They're very comfortable, if you must know.  
  
Harry shrugged as he and the others resumed their work. Draco trekked back into the closet to continue moving boxes.  
  
About an hour and a half later, the students were leaning towards the end of their work. Ron had somehow managed to rid most of the cauldrons of their rust; how, nobody knows. Hermione was spraying one of her last ten jars with glass cleaner. Her job had been tedious, but now the jars were clear and gleamed in the light. After Harry and Ginny had mopped the entire floor, Harry dusted the shelves while Ginny wiped down the desks.  
  
Draco was surveying his rearrangement of the boxes and books. As he glanced about the closet, his eyes landed on a box he must have forgotten. He scowled, grabbed his dust cloth, and walked over to the box. Except it wasn't a box, made of cardboard and sealed shut. It was some sort of wooden chest, Draco observed as he dusted it off. Curious, he lifted the lid and peered inside. He could make out a long rectangular box. He pulled it out and blew off a small portion of the dust on the top. There were a few people drawn on the box and the word **CLUE**' was printed in big bold letters across the top. From the looks of it, Draco guessed it was what Muggles called a board game'. There was only one way to find out.  
  
Stepping out of the closet, and wiping more dust off of the box, Draco called, Hey Granger, what's   
  
Hermione looked at him. Excuse me?  
  
Draco dropped the game on one of the desks while Hermione, Ron, and Harry made their way over. Ginny's eyes bulged out of their sockets when the dust from the box sprinkled all over the desk.  
  
Malfoy, do you **mind**?!? I _just_ cleaned that desk, she shrieked.  
  
So clean it again, Draco told her lazily.  
  
Before she could add any cruel remarks, Ron put a hand on her shoulder while Hermione stepped beside Draco and examined the box. It looks to me like Clue', a popular Muggle detective game. The object is to figure out who killed Mr. Boddy, with what weapon, and in which room.   
  
She looked up at Draco. This was in the closet? He nodded and Hermione furrowed her brow. Why would someone keep a Muggle board game hidden in some storage closet in the dungeons of Hogwarts?  
  
The others shrugged, confused. Ron opened the box and pulled out the game board. He turned it at different angles, reading each of the room names.  
  
What are all the rooms for?  
  
You have to move your pawn around the board and eliminate rooms, suspects, and weapons as you go. It's kind of hard to explain, Harry told him, the only other person besides Hermione to have heard of the game.  
  
Can we play? Ron asked.  
  
Hermione gave him a skeptical look. Ron, we have to finish cleaning this place. We don't have the time.  
  
Sure we do. We don't have that much more to do. It's only 9:00; Snape is coming back at midnight. It can't take three hours to play one lousy game, Draco added.  
  
Ron turned to stare at him. Did you just side with me, Malfoy? he asked in utter disbelief.  
  
Yes, I did. But don't get used to it, Weasley. I normally would never ever side with you. This game just sounds somewhat interesting, that's all.  
  
The redhead snorted. Well, good, cause I normally wouldn't _want_ you on my side. He looked around at the others. Who else wants to play?  
  
Ginny, who had been silently fuming at Malfoy, grinned. I'm in.  
  
Great, that's 3 to 2. It's settled then, we're playing, Draco announced. He looked down at the game and then up at Harry and Hermione. Um, how _do_ we play?  
  
Hermione shot Harry a pleading look, but he grinned lopsidedly. Sorry, Mione. I haven't played this in a while. He proceeded in removing the pieces from the box and putting them in the correct locations. You playing,   
  
Hermione looked around at their expectant faces. She sighed reluctantly. Fine. I'll explain the rules.  
  
While she was trying to explain the rules to Draco, Ron, and Ginny, Harry continued setting the game up. They each picked a token; all but Mrs. White were taken. He put the cards in three piles and chose one card from each and placed them in the envelope. He then shuffled and began handing out the remaining cards. Too bad he didn't look at the cards before dispensing them; he would have realized the suspects' eyes moved, the weapons were three dimensional, and objects floated around in the rooms.  
  
Once he was finished, Harry sat back in his chair and drowned out the confused questions being thrown at Hermione. He absentmindedly picked up the dice and lazily rolled them around the board. The next thing anyone saw was a flash of bright green light and then they plunged into darkness.  
  
  
  
  
~~  
Hehe. PLEASE **REVIEW**!!!!!!! Pretty please? With cherries on top? :)  



End file.
